henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Realm
When you first enter the blue realm you will see a gigantic garden being tended to by blue skinned people who tend to it. Further into the realm is a gigantic city, buildings so high they seem to touch stars, streets are filled with gold and taverns are all filled to the brim with patrons. There is various cathedrals all with the standard Christian cross on top, in the middle of the city is five statues, one of a man with a sickle, one of a man with a hammer, one with a man in a scholar's hat with a diploma, one with a book in his hand dressed in elegant robes, one with a simple apron and a mug of ale, and another with a sword in a suit of armor. Trying to pay any of the shopkeepers in the city will be met with gracious thanks and absolute denial of any monetary exchange. There is no currency, everyone contributes freely to society, if someone wants something in the shop they need only ask, if their request is not obscene, then of course they will get it. Moving more towards the back of the city one will find less shops and more scholars, people laboring in craft stations with apprentices, and others writing in books. Everyone has the choice to study a subject, become a priest, work the fields, become a soldier, a master craftsmen, or a shopkeeper. Every citizen upon turning 16 will be required to spend one year doing all of those things, after which on their 21st birthday they will choose what path they wish to take, or continue another five years again trying to pick, and if no decision is made then they can choose to continue until they reach a final decision. The population is almost entirely Christian with a few followers of Tito, which have a small church near the main christian church. Anyone can marry anyone else, no restrictions on race or gender, as everyone recognizes any form of love is a wonderful thing and should be treated as such. Moving further in takes you to where the soldiers train and most of them live, hundreds of blue skinned people in blue tinted silvery armor practicing formations and fighting styles, a few soldiers in lighter blue gold armor which seem to strike with shining light. Further still you see a large house with a gigantic stable looking thing, inside is a rather tall dwarf, with white hair and silvery grey eyes, he sits on a simple red velvet chair reading a rather large book, to his right is hanging a set of armor, blue tinted with silver and golden accents, a thick blue cape adorning it, and beside his chair stands a large sword which he seems to keep grasped instinctively. Across from his there is a blue skinned woman, tall and with black hair she sits cross legged near the fire also reading a book, her hand rests on the head of what cannot be mistaken for an adult black dragon, whose head and half his neck is coming in from a hole in the wall. The Dragon reacts to a specific whistle and is constantly listening to it.